I'll Save You
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Even though she knew it was a sick thought, she still wished for it to happen. And when it did, she was so happy. Do not read if: You are scared of car accidents, and if the thought of Natsuki or Shizuru getting injured scares you. ShizNat.


Author's Notes:  
Just a little one-shot I thought of while riding the bus this afternoon. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thought continued to plague her mind every time she saw her sitting there. It was a sick, twisted, and horrible reoccurring thought, and yet, she wished for it to happen.

Why the Fujino Shizuru chose to ride the bus was simple: it was her duty. Sure, she could easily have a limo pick her up, but she felt that she should oversee the actions that took place on a regular school bus, and if she could, correct them. Why it was the vehicle Natsuki took to and from school, she hadn't the slightest clue.

The navy haired student always sat behind Shizuru from the opposite side. Sitting by the window, she was always given a good view of her from behind. The Student Council President always remained upright and calm during her ride. In Natsuki's eyes it was admirable. Then her mind would start making up scenarios, always the same one.

Their bus driver, a Sakomizu, was a careless driver. He would always text, talk, and frequently get out of his seat while the vehicle was in motion. The blunette ever being the serious type, assumed that one day soon, they would get into a car accident if his behavior were to continue. And that was what started it all.

While watching the brunette, she would wonder, _'What would happen if we got into an accident right now?' _Surely, she would immediately pull the girl into her embrace and cover her. Dying was not an option, but if it happened, it sure as hell better be her and not Shizuru.

Kuga Natsuki is a lone wolf. She is strong, independent, and fearsome. And yet… Even though she had never spoken to her, she felt an attraction. She constantly cursed herself for being so foolish. Unrequited love? That certainly isn't the way of a Kuga. But no, not even her words nor her thoughts, would sway that mighty heart of hers.

So there she was, once more watching the brunette, seeing how she would set her gaze upon a pair of students playfully fighting and scold them in a manner that made them feel like they were making the right choice to stop.

Her voice, oh, it sends a shiver to escalade down her shoulders to her knees in one pleasant wave. Yes, most would find her Kyoto-ben to be silly for someone as graceful as she, but Natsuki found it fitting. It just matched her so perfectly.

She had heard many a time that if one wishes long enough, that wish would come true. But it was a child's hope, and she no longer believed in it. Mainly because she knew that she wanted that crash to come, but at the same time didn't. That fatal moment would force the two to meet, and forever set their relationship into motion. She needed it. But what if she or Shizuru herself didn't survive? There was no way that she could perfectly predict how the accident would go about.

While pondering several ways to save her secret loved one, a loud crash resounded through the crowded bus. As somewhat expected Sakomizu was texting, did not look where he was driving, and crashed the front of the bus into a car before them and continued to move forward.

Natsuki's initial reaction was to check for cars headed in their direction. There was a large semi truck, and it was driving towards Shizuru's side of the bus.

The time had come, and the student never once thought of the irony of it all, she just went into action.

Pushing her backpack to the floor, she jumped out of her seat and without a word, took Shizuru into her arms. Lifting her in quite the odd position, she practically tossed the President into her small booth and proceeded to shield her with her own body.

Hot breath against skin, they refused to meet each other's eyes. Both waited for the sound they knew would explode forth.

The noise was more like a collage of alarms. The few sounds Natsuki could pick up were screaming, the sound of glass shattering, fire licking at cotton seats, and a ringing in her ears. Yes, she had made the right choice. Slumping against Shizuru, who had a small scratch on her forehead, her bottle colored eyes looked deep into wine orbs.

The pain rippling through her back let her know that she might not make it as she had previously hoped. Blood slid slowly down her skirt, staining it in crimson. Large fragments of glass were lodged all over her back, and she knew she must have looked like a porcupine of sorts.

Forcing her eyes away from Shizuru's panicked ones; she looked up at the window, searching for a reflection. Debris was coming towards them, and Natsuki once more let instinct reign.

Forcing her body forward with the palms of her hands, she covered Shizuru even more than before, determined to keep her safe.

And things went black before she had time to act once more.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Somehow, an infernal racket reached her ears. Of course, it was only beeping, but it still bugged her to no end. She kept her eyes shut tight in an attempt to make the sound go away, but that proved to do absolutely nothing. Opening a single green orb, she was blinded by daylight. Once the pain was done and over with, she opened the other and gazed about the room. The fresh, yet also sickening scent of clean filled her nostrils instantly.

The foreign sights and smells caused her body to react harshly. In a moment's notice, all pain began to register. Her back was stiff and was incredibly sensitive to her movements. She also couldn't feel her legs. Fearing the worst, she began to panic until she noticed that they were both in casts. Her eyes then trailed up her form, landing on several bandages covering scars and markings. Lastly, she noticed the IV, which as anyone who's noticed a needle protruding from their arm before knows, she began to feel the cold steel in her elbow, and it hurt.

Her actions had caused a small alarm to go off in the room, and a figure entered quickly.

She was startled by the sudden intrusion at first, but then a rare smile graced her features. There before her was Fujino Shizuru, who sported an arm in a sling and a few band-aids scattered here and there. Tears threatened to spill forth, and she ran up to her injured savior.

"Natsuki…" She wailed softly while wrapping her free arm around her neck and pressing her body against her.

Grassy eyes widened in surprise: she didn't know that Shizuru knew her name.

"S-Shizuru…" She found herself answering, and her voice held as much tenderness as she wanted.

"Whenever I thought about it," The brunette began slowly, thinking her words out despite her crying. "I always imagined that I would be the one to save you."

And in motion, things went.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had considered adding this to Gather 'round Kiddies, but this is a little too sad for it XD

But I also ask that you read those stories in it as well, for I plan to update The Epitome of Love Itself 2 this weekend.

Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I've never written anything like this before, and even though I enjoyed doing so, I want to know if you liked reading it.

Song for this story:

I'll Look After You (The Fray)


End file.
